lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Darkness
IC Historical Information. This page is considered public knowledge for the March 1st 2007 - September 11 2009 timeline. It was broadcast during the 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era. Only staff can make these pages Coup d'etat * Breaking News * A darkened room with only a pale glow coming from long, slitted windows towering above the camera. The centre of the image is darkest, only showing hints of the outline of a large object in the center, a chair perhaps... larger, a throne. A hum, a spotlight shines down from above, illuminating the throne, and it's occupant. A tall man lounges on the throne, a stark black uniform, melding into the shadows. He sits there, showing utter contempt, elbow on the armrest with his head languidly sitting on his hand, a leg resting lazily over the other side of the throne. He's in his late 40's, perhaps early 50's, with grey hair, and grey eyes. He smirks sardonically. "Citizens of the Galaxy. I was Chief Facilitator Guldar Mohc. And now...." Suddenly a resounding thud as his feet fall to the ground, no longer lounging, his posture straightens. "And now... I am your Master." That dark smile returns as footsteps are head off camera. His eyes move to the side, a barely perceptible nod. "And it appears my first commands have already been completed." the camera goes black for a brief moment. Alderaan A Rude Welcome * Breaking News * A scene of the storm ravaged Alderaan changes to The Imperial Governors office. The camera swirls round, showing the barrel chests of two stark black, immense Dark Troopers. Audio is then added, no sound comes from the Dark Troopers, but offscreen some whimpering is heard, "please... please no... I have served The Empire faithfully... I just wanted to help my people... please, have mercy... We'll make up the money. I did it for The Empire... Please, I am loyal to The Emperor, he would understand...." The camera swings round, showing the Alderaanian Governor, pleading, eyes tearful. The Dark Troopers part, to show a cloaked figure, around 1.7 metres tall. Making The Point * Breaking News * The figure begins speaking with a raspy voice. "You have a new Lord now... And he does not tolerate your weakness." The man blanches, "What happened to Lord Ka....?" The figure steps forward, throwing off his cloak to reveal a scarred Noghri, face and flesh burned and causterised, "that is... none of your concern, traitor. For the crimes of withholding funds from The Galactic Empire and deriliction of duty, we find you guilty. His hand moves to his waist, unlatching his belt, from which a battered matte durasteel hilt hangs, one end freckled with dried blood. "Pick it up..." The Governor shakes his head, "no..." The Noghri snarls, "Then your family will see you die as a coward, before they meet you in the afterlife as well." In a blur, the Noghri launches himself over the table, twisting in mid air, in one swift move, he grabs a pen that was laying on the desk even before his feet touch the ground, he thrusts the pen into the midst of the mans windpipe, then slashes his throat. Letting go, the former Governor drops to the ground, gurgling and noisily dies beneath his desk. "Thy will be done." The camera shuts off once more. A Pound of Flesh * Breaking News * The camera returns to the throne. Its new occupant clasps his hands. "As you can see, this truly is the End of an Era. Kama is gone, and I reign supreme." That dark smile returns, "though... perhaps you, like the Governor Andracks and his... former... family do not yet appreciate this fact... His actions, and weaknesses of those he governed have resulted in lost funds. As such, I shall take a pound of flesh." He looks down, flipping a button open on the panel. "Commence the attack run." The view changes. First Blood * Breaking News * A flight of strange craft is seen flying low over devastated terrain. Possessing solar panels, like the aged TIE Fighters, they possess two elongated cylinders, connected by a small bridge instead of the single ball capsule. "Approaching attack speed." Another voice, "lets see what these things can do..." The first again, "This is Bomber Theta01, we're approaching the target. Opening bay doors, these poor suckers won't know what hitt'em." The TIE Bombers are low enough that individual people are able to be made out, families of aqualish and... humans as well. Alderaanians, forced to flee from their homes due to the terrible storms frantically wave their hands overhead, attempting to will the flying craft away. &"poor, dumb, bastards...." Up ahead... The bombs start to fall.